falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
News My respiratory infection is getting in the way of any real updates, so I'll be taking a break. I'll still be reading and doing what I can though. --OvaltinePatrol 20:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Something is up with either my laptop charger or where the charger connects to the laptop, whatever the case is it doesn't seem to be working. This will cut into when and where I can keep up with the fanon.--OvaltinePatrol 23:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Once my laptop situation is resolved I plan to start making some screenies for articles lacking them. I won't be covering every article that needs a picture, nor will I be taking requests (unless I do). One article I had in mind was the Ghouls People Army (who else thinks Ghoul Peoples Army might have sounded better?).--OvaltinePatrol 20:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why do you taunt me WikiStickies? I've added pictures and you keep asking for them. Will your hunger ever subside?--OvaltinePatrol 01:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Had surgery today.--OvaltinePatrol 01:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, what? Why? Cerebral plague 02:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Had polyps, they were the reason I kept having to go to the hospital, they kept all kinds of lovely infectious stuff trapped in my sinuses. They also straightened out my septum.--OvaltinePatrol 02:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Born off, or did you get your nose broken at some point? //--''Run4My Talk'' 09:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Born that way, both my parents have it.--OvaltinePatrol 13:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Bad luck with the polyps anyway. And I thought my sinuses were bad . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::They're out now. The surgery also reduced the available space for polyps to return, but I'll have to use a spray for the rest of my life to keep them from returning. It will be worth it to not be constantly congested and to not get pneumonia five times a year. I have to go to the hospital later today to get the teflon patches they put for the septum realignment out.--OvaltinePatrol 14:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Local or general anaesthetic? I can't stand the idea of local. Someone poking around with you, while you're awake, and you can't feel it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::General. It was like I went to sleep and woke up a minute later, pretty awesome.--OvaltinePatrol 14:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That is pretty awesome. Especially awesome, when you take into account my love for sleep. Local would be pretty shit, having to stare at someone picking around in your head and you have no idea what point of the operation he's at. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I love getting the sleepy needle. They put me under for my wisdom teeth. I had the best dreams ever. --Twentyfists 21:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) My laptop will not go on the internet, or it says it's connected but every browser I try insists that it's not. Perhaps my settings magically changed themselves from one day to the next, but as I am computer illiterate it will take some time to figure out. I can still access the internet elsewhere (obviously), but I won't be doing certain things like screenshots for awhile.--OvaltinePatrol 16:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I feel depressed and terrible and I can't be bothered to give a shit about this stuff at present. I'm on sabbatical. Someone delete that fucking Blue Eclipse turd, thanks.--OvaltinePatrol 07:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Fort Holly's real-life location? I'm busy with updating Fort Fritz' trading route map (under the description), but I can't locate "Fort Holly" on Google Map. On which pre-war city have you based it? --XterrorX 13:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll make a map of the tradingroute with Google Maps. Also, I've been thinking of a tradingroute from the Boneyard to Austin with Fort Fritz, Fort Holly and Midessa in between. How does this sound to you? --XterrorX 15:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind that idea, I'm now working on the map from the Boneyard to our settlements. Apparently there are guard dogs all around, because minutes after I uploaded that concept I received a comment on my Wikia talkpage from someone who was banned from Fanon, but "felt it was his duty to protect the copyrights of the Austin article". Dumbass... --XterrorX 16:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Done with the traders map. About that other guy: he means that we aren't allowed to connect our articles to other people's articles (in this case Austin), which is true. But we were just discussing that idea and not actually executed it, so his reaction was way to exaggerated. --XterrorX 17:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's weird; the image works on the Fort Fritz article, but not if you click on it. Ah well, it'll probably work itself out later. --XterrorX 17:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Running from the Guns You know, revelled is a word. It does show up as an error, but when I google it it doesn't give me the "Did you mean ___?". //--TehK (tok) 17:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The word is revel, as in, to take great pleasure or delight --OvaltinePatrol 17:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm just saying, Run4 uses English, not American English. //--TehK (tok) 17:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well Run4 just said you fixed spelling errors nvm, I thought you were Americanning it. //--TehK (tok) 17:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) It was my intention to just fix spelling errors, if revelled is the legitimate British spelling then I apologize. --OvaltinePatrol 17:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I really don't know, I use Canadian engrish which is a mix of both. I just seen that "revelled" wasn't marked as a spelling error.. //--TehK (tok) 17:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Reveled "l" is the paste tense of revel, in any form of English. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Format I notice a lot of you have a kickass format of some kind for your user page. Could one of you hook me up? --OvaltinePatrol 05:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Doing now. //--TehK (tok) 14:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Done. //--TehK (tok) 15:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks a million sir! --OvaltinePatrol 16:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Western Roleplay Ofcourse, it would be the first RP I'd be part of. What will be my responsibility exactly? --XterrorX 09:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds interesting, count me in. When will this RP start? --XterrorX 09:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that also gives me some time to finish some stuff. --XterrorX 10:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! It's great to meet you. I hope to add a lot, if possible. One of the things I want to stress upon aren't just the themes of survival, but the humor centered around the places. Vic the Trader, for example, was a reference to a popular restaurant in Palo Alto, as were plenty of things in the Hub - which to me seems to represent San Jose and the South Bay Area, but it's not exactly in the right place for that. What would be the best way to get started. Several of the places I've lived in or been to are already in articles. I've added some to the discussion, but I don't want to get directly involved with others' work.--Osbo 21:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Texas Ok. The tribal thing didn't work out so well, but I was sitting in APUSH today and I came up with a new, better idea. What about a group of cultists who have a religion based around mercantilism? Instead of being militaristic, they would be skilled merchants and traders due to a cultural belief that there was a limited amount of resources in the world, and they had to acquire as much of it as possible. Their skill with speech would allow them to try and get as much out of a deal as possible, ripping off their clients while obtaining all the pre-War tech and resources that they could. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :It needs some refining but it could work. I don't think they'd be able to rip off people for long though, or people would get wise. Perhaps instead they should simply be indispensable: they don't fit in, but people need their services so they're welcome regardless. Maybe they could be tinkers or have some other skill that is useful, but a small town wouldn't likely have. --OvaltinePatrol 00:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Scavengers, perhaps? The governing force behind this idea is the theory of mercantilism, which states that there is a finite amount of resources in the world. As long as it fits in with that theory, anything's game for me. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 01:14, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Further exploration I would like to know if my group can explore the permian basin area? Killin' mutants since 97 21:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Are you talking about your raider group? Most of the western portion of the Basin is at least loosely controlled by others. If they went east of NM though, it might have been to deal with the Sand Hills Tribe in Grandfalls. --OvaltinePatrol 01:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm am assuming im allowed to move my group into your area. Killin' mutants since 97 01:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Im planning on sending my guys in to search for new settlements, to either raid in the future or make allies. Killin' mutants since 97 01:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I would rather they not be a large presence in the area. I sort of have an arc in mind and I don't want other large factions muddying the waters, so to speak. --OvaltinePatrol 02:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) It's only three people, not like i'm reaaly gonna attack, unless you want me to. Killin' mutants since 97 03:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) WIP limit Hey, I released a couple of articles earlier than I'd like, but it contained enough information for others to use. Let me know if this is incorrect, but I believe I'm under the 4 WIP limit now.--Osbo 22:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Rathers Rathers isnt mine.--Osbo 02:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Template I'm thinking I need a New Jersey template like the Texas one, considering how much has been done here. --Osbo 11:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Kentucky Hey Oval, I'm making a page for a post-war Kentucky. What's an acceptable population? I mean, I don't want to go overboard again. Xx ZuZu xX 22:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :It depends on a number of things, most importantly how do the locals sustain themselves. NCR had widespread agriculture and large caravans capable of sustaining a large population, whereas the Capital Wasteland has a few head of brahmin and the hydroponics in Rivet City hence the much smaller population. --OvaltinePatrol 05:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks dude. I'm gonna go with a population of about 70,000 for KentuckyXx ZuZu xX 13:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :That would make Kentucky more populous than the Republic of the Permian Basin, Austin, and Fort Fritz combined. I take it these 70,000 people will be distributed throughout the state and not all clustered in one place, right? --OvaltinePatrol 15:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Whoa, nevermind then. I'll tone it down to about 40,000 spread out across the whole state. I was looking at Kentucky's present-day population too much (current pop. is like over 4 million). The two most popoulous towns will have a population somewhere along the lines of 6,000-7,000, and the most populous region will be called the Kingdom of Kentucky, with a ragional population of about 13,000.Xx ZuZu xX 15:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Remember, that many people need a real basis for living: farming, actual caravans (as opposed to lone wandering salesmen), or something along those lines. That's why Fallout 1 and 2 could have actual towns and why Fallout 3 has places like Girdershade and Arefu where you can count the population on your hands. --OvaltinePatrol 16:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Dead-Eye Dick and Dan "Baracuss" Harris Hey Ovaltine, if I'm allowed to join Roleplaying:Into the Great White North, I was wondering if my character could meet up with ol' Dead-Eye? Not necessarily on hostile terms, but just encouters each other? --Baracuss 05:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't gotten to talking to Bulletproof about what he wants done with Dead-Eye, but I don't have any issues with that in particular. --OvaltinePatrol 05:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Inquisition Yeah, I'm sure about the deletion, since I have all my work backed up in a Word file on my PC. I want to work on a character article (Sabine Junker) I planned a while back first and then focus on other stuff (like a southern organization) again. --XterrorX 17:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll do my best. :) --XterrorX 18:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) New Character Hey Ovaltine, my new charcter was part of the team at the Anchorage Memorial Mirelurk Farm. That's cool right? Doesn't break any rules? ZuZu 01:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any issues with him.--OvaltinePatrol 05:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RP:Rock Steady Protected the page. By far the easiest way to make sure it doesn't start before it's ready to kick off. And get rid of that No Edit Section thing at the top of your talk, it makes edit conflicts here nightmares! //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :So are we ever gonna start that baby up? //--Radiation King 02:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sand Hills Tribe I honestly don't know (for certain) what I did to cause that; I tried to add the "Groups" category on at the article page itself (the button is at the bottom). I then undid that edit, but it STILL won't show! -- M.C.Tales 06:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Karen I can't see the picture on this gay computer, can you describe it in detail to me? Lol. //-- Teh Krush :It's yer one from Hellboy. The pyromancer. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::My one? I didn't have that. Either way, cool. //--TehK (tok) 23:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't you mean, she's hot? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA //--Radiation King 00:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) When I'm not being an evil tyrant and deleting or changing everyone's stuff I try to add pictures to articles lacking them. I do my best to make screenshots in Fallout 3, but a pyromancer would take more effort than I care to expend.--OvaltinePatrol 03:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Actually, that sounds a lot like an accusation to me. I monitor all IP edits to Wikia, looking for vandalism. When I find some, I undo it. You can confirm this on the Wikia counter-vandalism IRC channel, #cvn-wikia. Also, please take a look at my userpage. I won't be editing here regularly. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 16:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not too much, actually. I estimate that there is one count of blatant vandalism about every 10-20 minutes on Wikia. Wikipedia is another matter, with about two counts of vandalism per minute :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, not really. I prefer counter-vandalism, and organizing LEGO wiki related projects, like a LEGO Wikianswers. As for the term, I'm not sure if it is still used :s. Also, if you did suspect that it was me doing the vandalism, and then reverting it, you had every right to think so. It is a growing problem, actually. People do it to either increase their edit count, or make it look like they undo more vandalism than they do ;) Ajraddatz Talk 16:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Just a questoin Please tellme why you deleted my article, how it's violting canon, and how it's a troll article, and, we'll see yourresponce to these things and, well, we'll move along. So, Leave a message on my talk page Asap Thanks. William the Braveheart 01:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :There's references to video games that never existed in the Fallout world. The Fallout world is bereft of computers with fancy graphics or friendly user interfaces, it's pretty much monochrome and command prompts, hell in Fallout 3 they were beta testing a new text based adventure game at Hubris Comics. Even if you fixed the canon violations though, there's the part where you explicitly state your goal of pissing off another user. Even if you were just joking about wanting to piss him off, you then go on to say that you are intentionally going to create a weapon in violation of the guidelines and it was part of my mandate when I was elected to cut down on the bullshit and nip it in the bud when I could.--OvaltinePatrol 03:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hell yea, brudda. Stickin' it to da trollz. //--Radiation King 02:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I like the Last Legion's new picture. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, um, sorry about that. your doing your job and that's good for you. so, yeah. William the Braveheart 10:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I need my userpage unlocked, I'm active again. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Reviews Let me know which article you wanted reviewed since you have a load more than when you first asked me ^.^ [Composite 4] (My Talk) :I would prefer reviews on one of my completed location articles; preferably Miami, Midessa, or New Orleans. ::Actually, any of my finished articles are fair game. You don't need to bother if you think an article in question is super perfect/awesome, the goal is to fix shit after all.--OvaltinePatrol 18:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Will get to it as soon as possible ^.^ [Composite 4] (My Talk) Post You accidentally copied what I had just written. Dunno if you knew that or not. --Twentyfists 20:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes I fucking god damn well know that, and I can't seem to find what I wrote so fuck it. Stupid editing at the same time bull shit.--OvaltinePatrol 20:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Uh...whoops? --Twentyfists 20:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, why did you delete my Articles? --Profile jc 20:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :If they're the articles I think you're talking about, it's because they sucked inane amounts of balls. --Twentyfists 20:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Ovaltine. I was a little irritated when I wrote that. In the future, I'll figure out a way to be more polite. --Twentyfists 01:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE I call myself the Emporer because a Charachter based on myself is the leader of a military group called the Empire, the main military force in the upper midwest, along with the brotherhood. And what do you mean about the work in progress? I am fairly new.The Emporer 20:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Charitwo There's a user called Charitwo going around and exercising admin rights. He has no user or talk pages and has very few contributions. I don't know if you know this already, but I thought I'd call it to your attention. I'm assuming that he's Wikia Staff, but I'm not sure. --Twentyfists 00:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Charitwo is part of the Spam Task Force. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry F.A.V. was just a excuse for new creatures such as hybrids and new mutants. i know its a rip off of FEV but i want something different. Thanks i know how many articles and i read the rules (mostly) thanks for the heads up and could you give me advice on how to fix the templates the wont save the changes. PS do you hate me? why have you forsaken me ovaltine patrol! PSS do you have any ideas for creatures?Feralzombie 16:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) listen FAV is just to get people to start working together and disscuse something, i mainly want to unify this wiki by creating a rule or something because the last time i was here some one made a fallout 4 which was totally insane, if im a tool them so be it but people with alien rifles that only they can have is a monoply on bull shit far out ideas im not trying to mock people but actually make a dedicated group.Feralzombie 19:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New users Doubtful. The only real option would be to grab the authors and straight-out collar them. That or find the worst offenders, delete them and tell their authors "Look, we deleted this because you did a terrible job and then abandoned it." //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately it is impossible to lock people from registering since Wikia accounts carry over across multiple Wikis. Even if you could, they could just sign up on a different Wiki and then come over here. You also can't really "lock" pages, unless they have already been made, which means you can't stop people from making pages, unless you ban them. //--TehK (tok) 00:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Quality Control Sounds good, but I'm going to need some time to decide which of my ideas are really applicable, work out a system based on what I've been observing on other Wikis and choose two other people (or maybe keep a vote, to keep it fair). Expect first signs of progress next week, after Easter. --XterrorX 21:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ban Ban 203.177.74.137‎ and 69.31.101.65, they are spambots. //--TehK 02:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Blocked them for a year.--OvaltinePatrol 06:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Enclave Shortly before you joined, we were planning on doing a site-wide cleanup of the Enclave pages. Since we're now cleaning up most content, is that going to take place, or are we going to simply delete those pages altogether? I have an Enclave character due for a major revision, and I wonder if it's almost better if we just delete him. Also, what is our stance on the Enclave? They're very popular, but I think it's implausible that they would return after what happened in Fallout 2 and 3. --Twentyfists 20:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's not the popularity that creates the problems, but rather, how they're used. They seem to be the New Editor Victim Faction. Everyone and their dog's faction beats the tar out of an improbably incompetent Enclave, regardless of the fact that it's just a group of rock-slinging Tribals, they somehow manage to heap the whupass onto the remnant of the US Government and Military (I'd bet those same users would have said remnants beating the tar out of everything that moved in any other setting). As for coming back after Fallout 2 and 3, I'd say at best, they'd be scattered relics cut off from each other and doomed to eventual extinction. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what our collective stance on them is. If I had my way I would delete most of the Enclave references on the fanon. My personal position is that their civilian population completely died in Fallout 2 and between Fallout Tactics and Broken Steel they've lost most of their major holdings. In my vision of things, they Enclave is reduced to a bunker in the middle of nowhere where the Enclave High Command is sitting on a handful of Vertibirds and what's left of the Enclave Armed Forces with almost no industrial or R&D capacity. Every once in awhile someone on patrol deserts.--OvaltinePatrol 21:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I recall a user a while back who had an idea of an Enclave that was a set of small, disconnected cells with virtually no contact between them, and that the only time Enclave presence was truly palpable was when one was around their bases or territory. I personally liked the idea (think the retconned GPA), and I wonder if, perhaps, that model could be used for the Enclave after Fallout 3. --Twentyfists 21:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Could work.--OvaltinePatrol 21:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I found the article. It's the Enclave Fort Boyd Detachment. If we went with this idea, this article could probably stand, although the rest of the Enclave articles would probably have to go. --Twentyfists 21:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Could do an "Enclave Cells," article and just delete everything else. I think that would be better from a quality control view too.--OvaltinePatrol 21:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. I imagine most of the articles can be found on the Template:Enclave page, although the APAG and Field Ripper can probably stay. --Twentyfists 21:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I wrote the Southern Enclave with the intention of them being an isolated branch of the Enclave that had lost all connections with other Enclave branches after what had happened at the end of Fallout 2. Although, they defiantly need to be withered down and such, so I'll start doing that. Also, if you want to just make that 'Enclave Cells' page, go ahead and delete the Southern Enclave page. --User:Ramsey 22:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC)